Ruiseñor
by NaYaTo
Summary: Porque hace mucho tiempo que una falsa sonrisa no es suficiente. KxF /Ambientado en el capítulo 21 de Kobato/


**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a CLAMP.

**Nota autora:** ¡Hi, darlings! nOn Bueno, he vuelto con otro de mis one-shots :D Y pues les contaré algo, es que este fic tiene su historia jajaja xD Resulta, que lo escribí para un concurso realizado en BortxComics =D Que me recomendó una lectora a la que realmente le agradezco, llamada **GYRHS**… ¡De verdad te lo agradezco MUCHÍSIMO! T/T Y me encantaría tener el honor de que tú fueras mi dibujante =D! (Ya entenderán por qué digo esto xD) ¡Pero en serio, en serio muchísimas gracias! Y es que chicos, aunque ustedes no lo crean, YO… ¡YO GANÉ EL SEGUNDO LUGAR! *O* ¡Sí! Juro que no lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de gritar jajajaja XD Y es que me entenderán cuando sepan esto *-* ¿Adivinen qué es el premio? =D ¡Que dibujen mi fic como un doujin! *-* ¡Tendré mi propio doujin KuroFai! :D Y obviamente, quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes nOn A penas tenga noticias nuevas y cuando el doujin esté terminado, pondré el link o lo que sea que tenga que poner para que todos lo disfruten *O* ¡Kyaaaaaa! Ya me volví a emocionar Jajajajaja XD Bueno, bueno ya xD ¡Espero que disfruten mucho la lectura! ¡Y muchísimas gracia a TODOS por su apoyo y sus reviews! Sin ustedes, ¡esto no habría sido posible! =D

¡A leer! :D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

"**Ruiseñor"**

**Por: NaYaTo **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto, las calles estaban silenciosas, tan poco transitadas que hasta daba la impresión de ser un pueblo fantasma; los faroles encendidos y las tiendas a punto de cerrar, siendo audible sólo el tenue aullido del viento y las cortas y secas pisadas de dos siluetas atravesando la calle.

Regresaban del trabajo, sintiendo una insoportable corriente de aire helado en la espalda, que calaba casi tanto como aquel silencio que se había instalado desde que habían salido. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, uno con los ojos fijos en el suelo, el otro con los ojos fijos en su compañero. Toda la tarde había sido así, todo el día desde que abandonaron el apartamento, y cierta persona se estaba hartando. El más alto torció la boca y aguantó un suspiro, preguntándose qué tendría ahora su complicado Mago.

-Hey… - Lo llamó suavemente. Notó que el rubio se tensaba, pero éste simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Kurogane resopló y entrecerró los ojos. – Hey. – Volvió a llamarlo, pero nada. El Ninja frunció el seño y se detuvo, agarrando a Fye fuertemente del brazo y obligándolo a detenerse también. – Te estoy hablando. – Demandó con voz firme, ya harto. Fye simplemente se quedó allí, en silencio, con la vista baja y el flequillo sobre sus ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en el rostro que le provocaba su largo cabello atado en una coleta baja.

Unos minutos de silencio, sólo unos minutos, que se hicieron siglos para ambos.

-No… me pasa nada… - Dijo de pronto Fye. – Si es lo que te preguntas. – Agregó al último, soltándose lentamente del agarre. Kurogane lo observó cruzado de brazos y una mirada comprensiva. Siempre que le decía eso, era porque algo le pasaba.

-¿Quieres contarme? – Sugirió con aquella paciencia y madurez casi recién adquiridas. Fye apretó los puños y luego suspiró, resignado. No sabía cómo, pero el muy astuto siempre sabía cuando algo iba mal con él. Se giró hacia el moreno y lo miró a través de sus azules ojos, con tristeza.

-Es sólo que… Kobato-chan… - Susurró con voz quebrada, dejando la frase en el aire. Kurogane lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados por un momento, hasta que al final suspiró y caminó hacia él, rodeándole la espalda con su brazo mecánico para atraerlo a su cuerpo, y con el otro acariciando su cabello.

-Lo sé… también me recuerda a ella… - Susurró quedamente. Sí, aquella chiquilla era demasiado parecida a "su mocosa". Dolía, mucho, y sabía que Fye también estaba mal. Lo había adivinado desde que notó aquella sonrisa falsa que hace tanto tiempo no veía. Kurogane suspiró. No era muy bueno con eso de las palabras bonitas, mas intentó hacer algo para remediar en algo toda la angustia del rubio. – Pero no tienes por qué llorar… - Volvió a decir, intentando consolarlo. Al instante sintió cómo Fye se abrazaba a él y temblaba ligeramente. Kurogane entonces supo que contenía con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas.

-Kuro-wan… - Susurró Fye con dificultad, en un hilo de voz. El aludido cerró los ojos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Ya, Fye… tranquilo… - Susurró sin detener sus caricias en el rubio y ahora largo cabello de su acompañante. Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que al fin el ex vampiro se calmó y se separó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos lleno de angustia, con aquella mirada que últimamente Kurogane veía muy seguido. Esa mirada que exigía respuestas, que exigía comprensión, que exigía amor. Lo que el podía darle.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio, y entonces bajó la cabeza, enredando sus manos en el abrigo que portaba Kurogane en ese instante.

-Sé que es tonto…- Susurró quedamente. - Pero…

-No es tonto. – Lo interrumpió Kurogane. El rubio cerró los ojos y sintió como dos manos gentiles elevaban su rostro, para al instante siguiente sentir aquellos labios tan suaves y exquisitos sobre los suyos, lo que últimamente casi siempre pasaba cuando estaban solos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando aquel inocente y corto beso terminó, mirando a través de sus azules ojos aquellas escarlatas que lo observaban con tanta ternura y amor. Esa ternura que jamás creyó ver en él; ese amor que jamás imaginó sentir por él.

Sonrió algo tristemente, pero fue una sonrisa verdadera, cosa que contentó en algo a Kurogane.

-Gracias, Kuro… - Murmuró el Mago, poniéndose de puntitas y abrazándose al cuello de su "no sé qué", suspirando largamente. Kurogane sonrió un poco y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Fye, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del más bajo.

-No hay de qué. – Susurró. El rubio sonrió, esta vez ampliamente, y desvió sus ojos al gran árbol de cerezos que se levantaba sobre ellos.

Allá en la rama más alta, un hermoso ruiseñor trinó para ambos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

FIN.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Nota final:** ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Espero que les haya gustado mucho, ¿lo sienten merecedor del segundo lugar? o/o

¡De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews! ¡Espero que podamos ver el doujin prontamente! :D

Muchos besitos, cuídense y ¡que viva el Yaoi! *O* (xD)

Atte.

Su amiga.

NaYaTo.


End file.
